


Lemongrass And Candle Wax

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Dan Is A Neurotic Mess, But We Love Him Anyway [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, F/F, M/M, Panties, Power Exchange, Rimming, Shaving, Subdrop, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Suzy makes a few decisions in regards to Dan's appearance.





	Lemongrass And Candle Wax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatwiththeegobangandsuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwiththeegobangandsuch/gifts).



> Edited by Angel!

“I think I wanna keep you in panties,” said Suzy, looking Dan up and down.

Dan, sprawled out in the Hanson-Berhow bed, blinked up at her lazily, still sunk into the bone deep relaxation that came from cumming really, really hard.

Arin was lying next to him, idly petting Dan’s chest hair.

Everyone was naked.

“Mmm?”

Dan stretched.

Since his first… adventure into nonstandard clothing, Arin and Suzy had gotten… well, not to put too fine a point on it, they’d gotten more bossy.

Domineering, even.

Or dominant, if you looked at it in a different light.

They’d had a whole talk about it, even, like adults.

And Dan had (finally, after much prodding) admitted to the fact that… well, not to put too fine a point on it, he liked to be told what to do.

All the time.

About almost everything.

And… he’d never been happier.

Or hornier, truth be told, which was its own kettle of fish, because sometimes they’d just… look at him, when they were at work or doing whatever, and he’d get shot in the gut with an arrow of arousal so intense that he’d have to excuse himself to jerk off desperately in the bathroom.

Suzy had begun to suggest that they make rules about his masturbation, and Arin had agreed that it sounded like it might be a thing to do.

… he didn’t know if he was excited or scared.

“Panties,” Suzy said, stretching.

Dan watched her, his eyes taking in the elegant curve of her waist, up towards her breast, to the long line of her arm, to her delicate fingers.

She was saying something else, but he wasn’t paying attention, until Arin prodded him in the side. 

“What? Huh?”

“Dude,” said Arin, propping himself up on one elbow, looking amused (and upside down, from this angle). 

“Mmm?”

“Did we fry your brains?”

“Having a dick up my ass totally made me stupid,” Dan intoned. “Every time you fuck me, I’m going to become dumber, until you’ll have no reason to keep me around.”

“I’d disagree with that,” said Suzy, and she was climbing back onto the bed, cuddling up to Dan, draping a leg possessively across his legs. 

“Mmm?”

Dan lifted an arm up, wrapping it around her shoulders and pulling her closer, running his fingers through her hair. 

He was between the two of them now, comfortable in his very bones, anchored in a way he didn’t know he needed, until he was feeling it.

Dan snuggled into Arin’s side, still playing with Suzy’s hair, and his eyes slid shut, dozy from his orgasm, surrounded by familiar warmth. 

* * *

“Right,” said Suzy, when Dan woke up in the morning, sans Arin, plus Suzy with an interested look on her face. 

“Right?”

Dan propped himself up, rubbing his eyes, his morning wood pressed against his belly, his fingers going to Suzy’s face, which was soft and familiar under the planes of his hand. 

“I said I was gonna put you in panties,” said Suzy, “and I’m gonna do it.” 

“This doesn’t seem to need to be some kind of great declarative statement,” said Dan, rubbing his eyes and sitting up fully. 

“Well, I’m going to have to do a bunch of shit to you first,” said Suzy.

“What kinda shit are we talking about?” 

She waggled her eyebrows. 

“That’s not an answer,” said Dan, with some trepidation.

“Be a good boy,” said Suzy, “and come with me, and maybe I’ll let you cum.”

“Yes, _ma’am_ ,” said Dan, and he smiled at her, equal parts terrified and excited. 

“That’s what I thought,” said Suzy, and she leaned down, kissing him on the mouth, then pulling back and wrinkling her nose. “Urgh.”

“What’s up?”

“You have the _worst_ morning breath,” she told him.

“Must’ve been sleeping with my mouth open,” he said. 

“You were snoring pretty bad,” said Suzy. “Not as bad as Arin, but….”

“There are diesel engines that are quieter than Arin,” said Dan, and he grinned goofily.

Suzy grinned back at her. 

“Where is our diesel engine?”

“Went to the gym, then is gonna head to the office to do some Grump Out with Ross.”

“I’m not really due ‘til what do you call it,” said Dan, standing up and stretching like a cat, his toes curling and his arms over his head. “I’m going to the studio, to do some recording with Brian.”

Suzy wrapped her arms around Dan’s middle, resting her face into the curve of his collarbone, nuzzling into his chest hair. 

“So before that, we’re gonna get you nice and smooth,” she said, stroking her hand across his chest,

“Smooth? I think I know where this is going.”

Dan gave a hefty sigh.

“I worked hard for this chest hair,” Dan whined, aware he was whining.

“And you’re not gonna have to wear your costume for another month or so,” said Suzy. “I checked.”

“You’re a very devious woman, you know that?”

He nuzzled his face into the top of her head, taking in the familiar scent of her hair, her shampoo, the warmth of her skin. 

“I do my best,” Suzy said, in her bubbly, sugary sweet voice. 

“What more could I ask for?” Dn reached down, grabbing her ass and squeezing it, for the sheer delight that he could do so. 

She wriggled her hips, and then slipped out of his grasp, a few steps in front of him, and he watched her - her ass jiggled, just a bit, as she walked, and her hair dusted across the backs of her shoulders.

God, but she was beautiful.

“Dan?” 

She looked over her shoulder at him, and it was like something out of a movie, or maybe an old painting, with the light gilding down her face, a flash of gold. 

She took his breath away.

“Right behind you,” he said, padding after her on his bare feet. “Just admiring the view.”

“Pervert,” she said, her tone affectionate.

“I prefer dirty old man, thank you very much,” said Dan, as the two of them entered the bathroom. 

“Oh, of course,” said Suzy. “Now… ready?”  
“I think I’m ready,” said Dan. “What am I getting ready for?”

Suzy bent down, and he was offered the lovely view of her plush backside, and then she was holding up… a straight razor.

Oh boy.

“Still ready?”

He looked her in the eyes, and he grinned.

“Always ready,” he said. 

* * *

She used her cherry blossom shaving gel on him, spreading it across his chest.

It was cool against his skin, and started to foam up as she rubbed. 

She was holding the razor very carefully, not touching him, and she had an old towel draped over one shoulder.

“Okay,” said Suzy, “tilt your head back.”

He did as instructed, closing his eyes so that the glare from the overhead light didn’t get into his eyes.

And then there was the gentle rasp of the razor scraping off his chest hair, and there was a cool sensation, a single square that was now bare, and she was wiping the razor off on the towel, and going for the next part of his chest.

He kept his eyes shut, let the atmosphere of the bathroom fill him up; heat, steam, the sweet scent of soap, Suzy’s smooth legs against his own.

And then, in what seemed like no time at all, his chest was completely bare.

He paused, looking down at it, impressed in spite of himself.

“You did a good job,” he told her, running his fingers along the smooth planes.

It was like being a teenager again, only… well, not.

“Armpits next,” she said.

“You’re taking _all_ of my body hair?”

“Everything below the eyebrows, yep,” said Suzy. 

She was smiling like a shark.

He smiled back, a bit nervous, but he lifted his arms up for her wordlessly, and tried not to giggle as she rubbed shave gel into his armpit. 

She carefully shaved all of that hard won hair off, and then it was the other one, and she was turning him around, to shave his back and shoulders.

She shaved his butt - she even made him bend over, hold his ass open so she could get all of _that_ hair, which was… exciting, and he took deep, calming breaths.

And then she was going to his calves, even the tops of his feet, and then she was turning him around, going for his legs, his belly. 

Until the only hair left on his body was around his groin, his balls, and his taint. 

And he was well and truly… nervous.

“Okay,” said Dan. “I’m actually really nervous about this.”

“Which bit are you nervous about?”

There was a lot of curly hair and foam on the towel slung over Suzy’s shoulder.

Dan tried not to stare too hard at it. 

‘The bit where you’ve got a straight razor by my junk.”

“Would you feel better if we used a safety razor?”

“... yeah,” said Dan, looking sheepish. “If that isn’t too insulting?”

“Nah,” said Suzy. “I wouldn’t let you shave my genitals with a straight razor. Although you let me shave your butt with one…?”

“I didn’t have to see you do it,” Dan pointed out.

“Fair enough,” said Suzy, as she rummaged around under the sink, then pulling out a bag of cheap safety razors. “Now… I want you to put your hands behind your head.”

“Any particular reason why?”

Dan did as instructed, aware of how ridiculous he looked - a grown ass, gangly man, all knees and elbows and long arms, standing naked and mostly hairless in the Berhow-Hanson bathroom. 

“Because I like making you do things,” Suzy said, “and that way I know that your hands are going to be out of the way.”

“Oh. Right.”

Dan licked his lips, and he did as instructed, his hands behind his head, tangled in his hair.

* * * 

The foam was cool against the skin of Dan’s groin, and the safety razor pulled more than the straight razor.

There was some assurance in that - it was a lot less worrying that something important would be nicked in a way that he didn’t want to think about.

But oh, the silence was getting to him, silence apart from the running water of the faucet, and he was starting to shake.

Suzy looked up at him, her expression concerned, the razor not touching him.

“You okay?”

“I’m okay,” Dan said. “Could we maybe have some music, or a podcast, or… something?”

“Sure,” said Suzy, and she stood on tiptoe, kissing his mouth chastely. “Keep your arms up, and don’t move.”

“Wasn’t planning on going anywhere,” Dan called after her, as she went into the bedroom, presumably to get her phone.

* * *

They listened to a podcast talking about dead bodies. 

Of course they did.

Dan wasn’t going to complain - the people talking had very… relaxing voices, and Dan could let himself get lost in it, as they discussed how different societies did their cremation over the years. 

His cock was already beginning to get hard, even from the businesslike handling that Suzy was giving it, moving it this way and that.

And then Suzy was crouching down in front of him, and he looked down the line of his own body at her, as she held his balls in her hand and carefully, oh so carefully, shaved them.

It was uncomfortable, and he was almost afraid to breathe, but eventually she was telling him to spread his legs wider as she went for his perineum, and then….

“You’re all done,” Suzy said, and she ran her hands across his groin.

He looked down at himself, where there wasn’t any hair, the skin smooth and soft.

This was a new sensation.

Huh.

“Very good,” said Suzy, and she stood on tiptoe to kiss him, her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance, her own soft, smooth body against his own.

“Do you do this for Arin?”

Dan’s voice as too loud in his own ears, and his heart was beating very hard in his chest.

He was feeling… something.

He didn’t know what kind of something it was, except it was there, and he didn’t know how to examine it.

He’d do almost anything that Suzy asked him to.

“Nope,” said Suzy, turning the podcast off, and it was just the two of them in the silence again. “He has trouble staying still. So now we’re gonna shower, and we can exfoliate you -”

“You are _not_ exfoliating my dick,” Dan said, his tone firm, because there were things that even he wasn’t willing to do for Suzy. 

There weren’t a lot of them, admittedly, but apparently this was one of them. 

“I wasn’t gonna,” said Suzy. “How about the area around it?”

Her fingers were feather light around his newly exposed groin, and he shuddered, biting his lip as his knees went weak.

He held on tighter to his hair. 

“I can… try it,” Dan allowed.

“That’s one of the things I love about you,” Suzy said, tossing the used razors into the garbage by the toilet, then rinsing her own hands off. “You’re always willing to try new stuff.”

Dan blushed, but he was grinning.

“I learned from the best,” he told her. “If you and Arin hadn’t been willing to try the whole polyamorous thing, I dunno where I’d be.”

“Fair enough,” said Suzy, “but still.”

She hugged him, and he kept his arms up, because she’d told him to keep them up, and he was going to be good and keep them there.

Her nipples were hard against his ribs, and her breath was ticklish against his nipples.

“Let’s get you nice and rinsed off,” said Suzy. “You’re all covered in loose hair.”

“I’d say it’s like getting a haircut,” said Dan, “but I don’t actually remember what getting a haircut was like.”

“It has been a while, hasn’t it?”

Suzy reached up, and she tugged on a piece of his hair.

He moaned, shuddering, and she grinned up at him through her eyelashes, her eyes bright and full of mischief.

“Dan,” Suzy said, her tone sweet and unassuming. “Put your arms down, and get in the tub. When you’re in the tub, get on your knees.”

He was going to ask a question, and then he saw the way she was looking at him.

Hmm.

He smiled at her, a little nervously, and he did as instructed. 

* * * 

He was directly under the water, and when she turned it on, it hit him on the top of the head.

He made an indignant noise, but he looked up at her, as the water pasted his hair down to his scalp, drumming across his back.

She leaned down and kissed him, turning his face up towards her, then letting go, leaning against the wall, her legs spread.

He looked from her pusssy, spread out before him, all pink and soft, to her face.

“Do you need me to tell you?”

Her tone wasn’t reprimanding, but understanding.

He was relieved, although he didn’t know why.

“... yes, please,” Dan said quietly. 

“Eat me out, Dan,” said Suzy. “Make me cum.”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Dan, and he shuffled forward, and put his face in her cunt.

* * *

She opened to his mouth, as juicy as an overripe peach, dripping down his chin, and she moaned when his tongue slid inside of her, his hands on her hips to keep himself balanced, as he licked her and licked her and licked her, occasionally pausing to catch a brief gasp of air, before he was going back down again, sliding his tongue into her, then wriggling it against her clit.

She was shuddering against him, panting, and the hot water was making the air fill with steam, giving everything a dreamlike, otherworldly quality. 

He tilted his head back, so that she was sitting on his face, and he moved his jaw, beginning to suck on her labia, applying suction to the whole of her, then narrowing his focus to her clit, and she howled like she was in pain, her hips bucking forward, and she was smothering him.

It was hard to breathe, hard to think, so all he did was use his tongue and his lips and his nose, taking in the flavor and the scent of her, as the sweet cherry blossom scent finally left his head, to be replaced by musk and salt and metal, to be replaced with whatever it was that made Suzy herself.

She came across his face, leaving a rush of salt and stickiness along his chin, down to his chest, and she pulled off of him to hug him to her, his face in her thigh, as he shuddered against her, so turned on that his cock was throbbing in time with his sore knees.

She looked down at him, her face distant in the steam, and she said… something.

He was still trying to catch his breath, and missed it.

“I said,” Suzy said, giving his hair a yank, “do you want to fuck me?”

“God, yes,” said Dan, and he stood up, on shaking legs. “Please, fuck, please….”

She bent over, carefully bracing herself on the wall, and she spread her legs as widely as she could, in the shower.

He guided his cock into her, one long, slow stroke, and she seemed to be pulling him in deeper, until his hairless groin was pressed against the plushness of her ass.

“Oh, god,” Dan groaned, and he pressed his face into her back.

She stood, more or less upright, still braced, and they were still pressed together, as he shifted his hips, not wanting to leave the warmth of her pussy, barely wanting to thrust, just… to be here, holding her, surrounded by her. 

She was slippery with sweat and with water, and she smelled faintly like her soap.

He kissed carefully along her throat, and she moaned shuddering against him, his cock still sliding in and out of her. 

“God, Dan, oh _god_ ,” Suzy mumbled, and she grabbed his hand, shoving it between her legs.

He began to rub her clit with the tip of one finger, still thrusting into her, his breath hot on her neck, her sweat salty on his lips.

He didn’t have any words, or any ways of making this nicer, fancier.

He was here, in his skin, buried as deep inside of her as he could be.

He was being pleasured, and giving pleasure. 

If Arin were here, it would have been as close to perfect as any human can get, and if Dan closed his eyes, he could almost imagine it - the big, broad body pressed against his back, Arin’s thick cock sliding in and out of him.

But no, it was just Dan and Suzy, and that… that was fine.

That was more than fine, that was its own kind of perfect too, and she was getting tight around his cock, as his thrusts began to pick up their pace. 

“Cum in me, Danny, cum in me, please, god, please….”

He sheathed himself in her, entirely, and he was panting like he was running a race, and then he was cumming inside of her, as hard as he ever had, and he shuddered and went limp, still rubbing her clit as she shuddered against him, around him.

She milked him, throbbing around his cock, and then she was cumming and cumming and cumming, pulling him deeper into her, and he shuddered again, overstimulated but still clinging to her, his cock finally sliding out of her, to press wetly against her butt.

“Oh,” Suzy said thickly. “Oh,that was… oh, you’re amazing.” 

She turned, pressing her face into his chest, clutching at her.

“That was amazing,” she said.

“It was pretty good,” Dan agreed, and he kissed her on the forehead, still shaking, still catching his breath. 

His head was still a mess of… something.

Suzy ran her fingers across his hairless chest, looking up at him, and she smiled.

“We should exfoliate you,” he said, “and get you nice and rinsed off.” 

“Right,” said Dan, his head full of cotton and the soft, warm scent of her. 

* * *

She rubbed him down with the exfoliant, and then she washed him, and she even washed his hair.

And he let her, he let her do whatever she needed, whatever she wanted, until she took him out of the bathroom, toweled him down, pressed their foreheads together.

“Are you okay?”

Her voice was coming from a long way off.

“I’m okay,” said Dan. “I think… I think I’m somewhere else, but I don't’ know where that somewhere is.” 

“Fair enough,” said Suzy, and she tugged him down to kiss him on the forehead. “Can you be a good boy for me and tell me if you need something?”

He nodded.

“And are you gonna do what I tell you to?”

‘Yes, ma’am,” said Dan, before he could think.

“Very good,” said Suzy. “C’mon. Let’s get you dressed.”

He followed after her, and he held her hand, squeezing his fingers as she led him towards the bedroom.

* * * 

The panties she held open for him were… downright boring, grey and pink cotton.

They whispered up his smooth, soft legs, and she settled it carefully, making sure his package was in the right place, and then she stepped back, grinning. 

“There we go,” she said, looking him up and down. “Just like that.”

He looked down at himself, now completely hairless, and he smiled, a bit nervous.

“I feel like I could join the swim team now,” he said.

“Which swim team?” 

“Hmm?”

“You said “the” swim team, not, you know, the US Olympic swim team or something like that.”

“I just had a super intense orgasm, and, like, did… did a thing. An emotional thing.”

“Your hard won chest hair?”

“Something like that, yeah,” said Dan.

“My apologies,” said Suzy, and she turned her face up towards his to be kissed. “If I leave you with three pairs of panties, will you wear them until our next date?”

“Our next date… as in you and me date, or as in you and me and Arin date?”

“Depends on what you’re comfortable with,” said Suzy. “What are you comfortable with?”

“... I’m okay with Arin seeing all this stuff,” Dan said, carefully, as he sorted it out in his head, “and… all of this. This is all three of us, not just you and me, or Arin and me.”

“Okay,” said Suzy. “But nothing you’re not uncomfortable with, okay?”

“Okay,” said Dan. “Thank you, darling.”

She smiled at him, still looking him up and down.”

“We should get you dressed,” she said, licking her lips. “Or else we’re both gonna be late. Right now, you look good enough to eat….” 

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck, and then he went to find his jeans, which he had left in a wad at the foot of the bed, in the frenzy the night before.

The denim was almost rough against his legs, and he shivered as it glided up them - it was _cold_ , in a way he hadn’t been aware it could be cold. 

But then he was pulling his shirt on as well, and it was… it was intense, it was enough to make him pause, licking his lips.

Okay.

“Here you go, baby,” said Suzy, handing him his bag.

He glanced into it, and he raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay,” he said, “I can get the panties. But what’s up with the lotion?”

“Your skin is gonna be _so_ itchy,” said Suzy. “Use the lotion to keep yourself from scratching it off.”

“Oh,” said Dan. “right.”

“Also, it’ll make you smell nice.”

“Because I don’t normally smell nice?”

He sat on the bed to put his socks on, as she put on her own underwear, then the rest of her clothes. 

“You do,” Suzy said, as she began to brush her hair, topless. 

He glanced at the clock, and he leaned down, kissing her on the forehead. 

“I gotta head off,” he said. “I love you. I’ll see you soon?”

“Oh, definitely,” said Suzy, and she kissed his hand. 

As he made his way towards the stairs, she called out to him.

“Dan?”

“Mmm?”

“No jerking off,” she said, in her sweet, bubblegum voice. “And I don’t want you wearing any kind of underwear other than those panties. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Dan said, as she came downstairs, now wearing clothes but no make up. 

“And I’m gonna want progress reports,” she said. “I expect pictures.”

“Y-yes ma’am,” Dan said, and he licked his lips. “Okay.” 

“Good boy,” said Suzy, and she patted his cheek. 

He took her small, soft hand in his big one, and he kissed her palm, as she stroked his smooth, soft cheek, and she was so beautiful that his heart ached. 

* * * 

Dan was downright... cheerful, when he got to work.

If walking a little funny.

He wasn't entirely used to his junk being this close to his body in the long term, and Suzy had been right about the itching.

It was already starting on his chest.

... oh god, how bad would it be when it started on his groin?

Well, he didn't have to worry about that for a bit. 

He absently scratched his chest, and caught Arin looking at him, one eyebrow up.

He smiled, a little wanly, and Arin grinned back.

"Next time, on Game Grumps," said Arin. 

"Right," said Dan, and they made eye contact, and started laughing.

Why?

Fucked if Dan knew, and that was part of the fun of it, wasn't it?

He was in love, he realized, he was in the kind of love that he'd sung about, and here he was, his heart swelling like something out of a cheesy movie. 

And then Arin farted loud enough that there was an audible pause, before the both of them burst out laughing, which either ruined the moment, or further solidified it as something that only the two of them would have.

Dan wasn't sure yet.

"So Suzy said she shaved your everything," Arin said, as if that was a thing that you just... said. "Can I see?"

"I'm not stripping down naked right here and now," said Dan. "There are windows."

"Fair enough, fair enough," said Arin. "Let me see your chest, at least?"

Dan looked out the window, but nobody was around, and he was... okay, he was kind of blushing, this was kind of awkward, but... fuck it.

He was getting hard already, and was this really all it took to get him going these days?

To have Arin just... look at him like that, with that particular expression?

God. 

He'd be ashamed, but... fuck it. 

So Dan lifted his shirt up, and Arin reached a hand out, tracing delicately along the line from his pec to his nipple, gently squeezing the nipple.

Dan shuddered, licking his lips, and he glanced at Arin, aware of how dark his eyes were, aware of how hard he was breathing.

"Suzy said she doesn't want you to cum until our date," said Arin. "But that doesn't mean that _I_ can't cum."

"I'm not gonna blow you during business hours," said Dan. "Or, you know, anything else."

"Fair enough, fair enough," said Arin. "But after business hours?"

"If we're still here when everyone else isn't, I'm good," said Dan.

"... what?"

Dan laughed, self conscious.

"I'm horny," he said, half whine, half tease. "Do you expect me to be making sense?"

"It's harder to tell when you've got a boner, when you're wearing panties," Arin said, and Dan flushed. 

"Yeah," Dan said, and his voice actually... cracked.

Oh geez.

"Can I see them?"

Arin was looking at Dan, licking his lips.

Dan glanced over, out the window.

Nobody was around, for the moment.

"I... I'll open my pants up," he said quickly. "You can see my underwear, but I'm not gonna, like, pull my pants down or anything like that."

"Got it," said Arin, and his gaze was downright lustful, like, something out of a certain class of romance novel.

Dan's hands were shaking, just a bit, as he pulled his jeans open, and there was the cotton, and there was the head of his cock, pressed against his belly.

"Wow," Arin said, his voice thick. "She really shaved you, huh?"

"Yeah," said Dan, licking his lips. "Do you... do you like it?"

"It's pretty damn hot, I won't lie," said Arin. "I'm gonna have trouble keeping my hands to myself."

"I guess you'll just have to settle on ravishing your beautiful wife when you get home," Dan said. 

He paused.

That had sounded less... snarky in his head.

But no, when he glanced at Arin, he saw that his boyfriend was grinning ruefully.

"Not necessarily," said Arin. "I have a feeling that, uh, I'm going to be waiting just as long as you are, if you don't give me the blowie later."

"Mmm?"

"She likes us desperate."

"I might have noticed," Dan said, his tone dry as he did his pants up again.

Arin snorted.

"So next episode?"

"Next episode!"

Arin leaned over, turning the microphone back on. 

"Welcome back to Game Grumps, where we were discussing how Suzy is fucking amazing."

"She totally is," said Dan, and he was aware that if he wasn't careful, he would start gushing.

Best to at least _try_ to be subtle, right?

Not that he was very good at being subtle, but he could, at the very least, try.

* * *

Arin ended up not getting his blow job at the end of the day.

They were both tired, and Arin's stomach was acting up.

They shared a sweet kiss, and then Dan went home.

Once home, he ordered Chinese food, flopped onto the couch, and he fell asleep, dreaming of getting caught in a field of poison ivy.

He woke up itchy, with his phone buzzing on the coffee table, maybe half an hour later.

He blinked blearily at his phone, rubbing his eyes, and then he stretched, his arms over his head.

His skin was over sensitive, itchy, and he scratched for almost five minutes, until he realized it wasn't giving him any relief.

Urgh.

He answered his phone - texts from Suzy.

_I want a picture of you in your panties_

And then;

_Don't forget the lotion!_

Dan grumbled, but pulled his pants down, sending her the picture.

_I think you're the only person in the world who asks for dick pics_ , he texted.

_I can't be the only one,_ she responded. _Did you put the lotion on?_

_Not yet, Buffalo Bill_

_I thought you hadn't seen that movie_

_Even if I hadn't seen it, that's a cultural touchstone. It'd be like not getting a reference to the Wizard of Oz_.

Suzy sent him a picture of her feet; she was wearing a pair of red socks, which were shot through with silver thread.

He gave a delighted bark of a laugh.

_I love you_.

... crap.

That was sappy as hell, and possibly out of nowhere.

But his phone buzzed a few seconds later.

_Love you too. Go lotion up, before you scratch your skin off. I want it looking nice for our date!_

_Yes, ma'am._

* * * 

He rubbed the lotion on his skin, and he only made three Buffalo Bill jokes.

It's not as much fun to make reference jokes, if you're the only one hearing them.

... he had to admit, it did make him stop itching, although by the time he was done, he smelled like he'd rolled in a field of lemongrass.

He wasn't itching anymore, and his skin was... soft. 

It wasn't tacky and sticky, the way other lotions had been.

Everything smelled like lemongrass.

Oh well.

It made him think of Suzy, and that was nice to consider, as he lay flat on his stomach, his face in his pillow.

He slept hard, and he had new, foreign dreams. 

* * * 

The days until the date were... well, they were days.

Dan was getting primed up, sexually frustrated, but it wasn't more than he could handle.

He sent Suzy pictures of his dick, wearing panties, and he did upkeep with his razor, in the places that he needed to, since Suzy wanted him hairless. 

He was instructed to bring a bottle of baby oil with him, which was... unexpected.

Suzy was planning something.

Arin had mentioned, casually, that they'd bought a bunch of stuff; he'd even rattled off the stuff that had been bought.

Dan hadn't realized that some of that stuff had, in fact, been related to _him_ , since Suzy liked to go to kink stores and buy whatever took her interest.

Maybe they were going to do something with liquid latex - that would explain why she had shaved his everything. 

Whatever it was, he trusted her. 

He trusted Arin as well, trusted the both of them to the ends of the earth and back.

* * * 

Arin was the one who answered the door, and he kissed Dan, right there in the front foyer, until Arin pulled back, and he was grinning, a little foolish.

"So," said Arin, "you're gonna eat some food."

"I am?"

"Oh yeah," said Arin. "I don't want you to pass out during the scene."

Dan raised an eyebrow.

"It's gonna be an intense one, then?"

There was a turkey sandwich on the table, resting on a plate.

Dan took it, and took a big bite of it, chewing thoughtfully.

"It's gonna be a good one," said Arin, and he was looking downright... devious.

It was always a bit nerve wracking when Arin got that kind of look.

And now, here came Suzy, with... a hairbrush?

"Are you spanking me before we do anything else?"

Dan stood in the kitchen, eating his sandwich, not even alarmed.

If Suzy wanted to spank him, she could spank him.

He wasn't going to complain.

"Nope," said Suzy. "Take your shirt off, and sit down."

"Yes, ma'am," said Dan, and he followed instructions.

* * *

Suzy tied his hair back into a bun.

There were bobby pins involved, and some other form of sorcery that he didn't entirely understand, except that Suzy was wielding something that looked like a pair of chopsticks, but she was using them on his hair. 

The end result was air on the back of his neck, and a chest covered in crumbs.

"This is really weird," said Arin, leaning down to nuzzle into the back of Dan's neck.

Dan shuddered, his eyes flying open.

That... was unexpected.

And sensitive.

Very sensitive.

"What's really weird?" 

Dan looked over at Arin. 

"You smell like Suzy," said Arin. 

"Wasn't that partially the point?"

"He's got such delicate skin," said Suzy, cupping Dan's face in her soft palms. 

He covered her hands with his own, and he kissed the back of her hand.

She smiled at him, her expression going dopey and affectionate, and he grinned back at her, equally silly looking. 

And then Arin was putting a hand on the back of Dan's neck, and _that_ was making Dan weak in the knees, as his head was pulled back, gently, and then he was kissing Arin on the mouth, soft and sweet and deep, Arin's tongue in his mouth. 

He probably still tasted a little bit like mustard and mayo, but Arin wasn't complaining, he was just kissing Dan, and then Suzy was pulling him away, to kiss him as well, and they were kissing again, as Dan's toes curled and his eyes fluttered closed.

He was floating, a million miles away, his skin was sensitive enough that every brush of it was enough to make him shudder, and then they were pulling away from him, looking... smug.

"Okay," said Arin, "you've been fed. Now for the fun stuff!"

"Feeding me wasn't fun stuff?"

Suzy crossed her arms, one eyebrow up, looking at Dan, as Arin put the plate in the sink.

And then she started telling him about the scene.

All the details, down to why his hair was tied back the way it was.

And Dan's cock got harder and harder, until Suzy was done talking.

"So, are you ready?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Dan, his voice very quiet.

Suzy patted him on the cheek again, and smiled at him.

"C'mon. Let's go get you ready."

* * *

He was wearing blue and green polka dotted panties. 

They were as utilitarian as the other pairs he'd been wearing - he was almost used to it, at this point.

He was laid down on a canvas painter's tarp, belly down, and that was... kind of uncomfortable with his dick was hard as it was, but there was a comfort to that, too.

He was instructed to keep his arms at his sides, and Suzy draped a towel over his head, which made him snicker.

"What's so funny?" 

Dan's voice was coming from behind him, and then Arin's hands were on his thighs, spreading them, and Arin was... Arin was settling between them, and Arin was pushing the panties to the side, and he was using both hands to spread Dan's ass open.

... he was looking at Dan's asshole, and Dan flushed, but his face was in his arms, his head covered by the towel, and it wasn't like anyone could see them doing any of this.

Suzy's small hands were on his back, and they were slippery. 

He could smell the baby oil, and then there was warm air on his asshole, as Arin leaned in, and then it was Arin's tongue inside of him, and Suzy's hands on his back, spreading the slippery oil.

Dan's hips and back were going to be _killing_ him tomorrow, but it would be worth it. 

So, so worth it.

* * * 

Dan got lost in sensations - Suzy was leaning over him as well, and his face was pressed into her thigh, as she rubbed the oil all along her back, and at some point, Arin's tongue had been replaced with Arin's fingers, and Suzy was just holding his head in place.

There was a lot of lube in Dan's ass. 

Not that he was complaining.

Above the scent of baby oil was the sulfur of a recently struck match, and then the hot, thick, damp head of Arin's cock, and then Arin was carefully pushing inside, and Dan was shuddering, his eyes sliding shut. 

It was a good stretch, and it was... it was thick.

And Arin wasn't wearing a condom, which was a rare occurrence, but Dan wasn't going to complain.

And then... something hot was dripping down his back.

And he froze.

He froze instinctively, as the hot wax dripped down his back, to puddle between his shoulder blades, and okay, _that_ was why they had the towel on his head.

Who was holding the candle?

Hopefully not Arin, because Arin was beginning to thrust, his hands on Dan's hips, which were slippery; the panties were going to be stained with the baby oil, and then there was more wax, right in the dip in his back, and Arin was bringing Dan's knees up, so that his ass was in the air and his knees were going to hurt, but oh, the wax was dripping down his back, and... fuck.

Arin was fucking him with gusto, great, thrusting rolls of his hips, and Suzy must have been the one dripping the wax from the candles in their glass pitchers - black and pink and blue, of course.

And Arin was pushing Dan forward with each thrust, and Dan was crying out, as he braced himself on Suzy, who was dripping wax down. 

Arin had the leg of the panties pulled to the side, and his pubic hair was downright ticklish against Dan's oversensitive skin. 

And then the wax was on his shoulder blades, going down his sides, and it was all so _warm_ \- Dan's own breath was surrounding his head in the towel, and then he was being grabbed by the back of the neck, pulling him closer, and Arin had one big arm around Dan's chest, and this was a bit like being folded like a shirt, but oh fuck, Arin's dick was that much deeper, and his breath was hot in Dan's ear.

Dan shuddered, squeezing around Arin's cock, and Arin groaned like he was in pain.

"God, I can't take much more," Arin said, and Dan wanted to laugh, although there was still a towel dangling in front of his face.

Until Suzy was pulling the towel _off_ of his face, and Suzy had his face in her hands, and she was kissing him, using her tongue in his mouth, nibbling on his lip, and her fingers were on his nipples, twisting them just hard enough to make him cry out.

Dan's cock was trapped between his belly and the floor, and the head of his cock was poking out from the waistband of his panties.

It was rubbing against the scratchy canvas, and it was being pushed, as Arin pounded into him.

Dan groaned like he was in pain, right into Suzy's mouth, and Suzy kissed him harder.

He wanted to grab at her breasts, to slid his hands across her sides, to skate his palms across the warm softness of her belly....

But he needed his arms to keep his balance.

The wax on his back was almost... crunchy, an awkward feeling, the skin pulled tight, and Arin's hand on his hip was tight enough to bruise.

Arin bit Dan on the shoulder and rolled his hips forward, and he was cumming inside of Dan, his hips stuttering, moaning into Dan's ear.

His cock was swelling, filling Dan's ass with thick, hot, sticky cum, and he stayed there as it pumped into Dan's ass, shaking, his breath coming in harsh gasps, ticklish against Dan's over sensitive skin.

Then Arin pulled back, making a face.

"Urrrrgh," said Arin, making a face. "You taste like baby oil."

"Funny, that," Suzy said.

Dan was floating a bit too far to really participate in the conversation. 

"Next time, let's use something like coconut oil," said Arin. "It'll make it easier to do the bitey stuff."

"I didn't realize you were so interested in the bitey stuff."

Dan's voice was working again.

"I can express new interests," Arin said, and then he pulled out of Dan's ass, in a rush of cum and lube, which was... gross, but satisfying in some visceral way.

He shuddered, going still, lying flat on the floor again, and Suzy's fingers were running across the back of his head, stroking the little wisps of hair that had come out of the pins.

... god bless those pins - Dan's hair was _still_ pinned up, even after all of the shaking about that Arin had given it.

"But more of the wax has melted," said Suzy, "so we can go back to coating him up!"

"Yay," Dan said quietly. "I feel like a fancy car."

"It's not turtle wax," said Arin, and he sounded like he was making a face. "Urgh, Dan, I've got oil all over my chest."

"That sounds like a you problem," said Dan. 

Arin slapped Dan on the ass, and Dan squawked. 

"There we go," said Arin, and he sounded smug. "Now... you wanna keep doing wax?"

Dan gave a thumbs up.

"We're just gonna add some more oil," said Suzy, "and cover you up. Now... be a good boy."

"Yes, ma'am," said Dan, his eyes sliding shut.

* * * 

They dripped more wax all over his back. 

It was... it was hot, dribbling, and he was relaxing, slowly.

It was a bit like getting a fancy hot oil massage, and the Dan and Suzy talked quietly, as if he wasn't there in the first place.

"The colors are blending nicely, aren't they?" 

Suzy's voice was quiet.

"Yeah," said Arin. "Put more black over there, okay? I think it'd go well with the blue."

The wax was warm, dripping down his sides, and Dan let his eyes drift shut, his breath quiet in his ears, his skin hypersensitive. 

He was still aroused, his toes curling. 

And then Arin was... holding his foot?

Wait, what?

"Ar?"

"Mmm?"

Dan sat up, just enough to feel the "crunch" of some of the wax breaking. 

"What are you doing with my foot?"

"You ever had wax between your toes?"

"... I've never had wax on any of me, Arin," Dan said, and the words were coming from a long way off. 

"Well," said Arin, and he was cheerful, "let's try it, hmm?"

"Sure," said Dan, still sleepy and comfortable, spreading his toes out, and then there was hot wax going between his toes, and that... that was _weird_. 

"You've got such big feet," said Suzy, and she was giggling.

"Our feet are the same size," Arin said. 

"And you know what they say about guys with big feet," said Suzy, and she was giggling.

Dan's erection was throbbing like a broken tooth, and he squirmed to get more comfortable, thrusting shallowly against the canvas.

"I think this side is done," said Suzy. "He's getting restless."

"What am I, a steak?"

"I could eat you up," Arin said, and then he bit Dan's ass through the panties, probably trying to avoid the baby oil.

Dan made another indignant noise, and Suzy started to cackle. 

"Just be glad the panties protected your butt," said Arin. "Imagine having to get the wax off of _that_."

"In case you couldn't tell, I shaved my ass," Dan said, his tone haughty.

Arin snickered. 

"It suits you," he told Dan, and then he was... standing up?

"What's going on?" 

"I'm going to get something," said Arin. "You stay put."

"As if he'd go anywhere," said Suzy. "He'd get wax all over the place." 

“And you’d kill him?”

“I wouldn’t kill him,” Suzy said, “but I’d make him wear a French maid outfit while he cleaned it up.”

“Dan,” said Arin, “get up, go walk around.”

“I could just wear the French maid outfit,” Dan pointed out. “Weren’t you going to get something?”

“Oh yeah,” said Arin. “I got distracted by how sexy you look.”

“... do I really look sexy?”

That was unexpected. 

“I’ll take a picture for you,” said Suzy. “Hold on.”

There was the click of the phone, and then Suzy was lifting up the towel, and Dan was looking at… his own back.

The wax looked like some technicolor scar tissue, as if he’d been in some ridiculous accident, and had healed funny.

… his head was going to funny places, it seemed. 

“Wow,” said Dan, his voice thick. 

“I know, right?”

Suzy slid her fingers under a piece of wax on Dan’s shoulder, and she peeled it off, like a long piece of Red Vine licorice.

It pulled, and it was… it was an odd sensation, to say the least.

“If we hadn’t put the oil on your skin first,” Suzy said, her voice quiet, right by his ear, “this would be a lot more painful.”

Dan sighed, as another strip of wax was pulled off of his shoulder

Suzy must have tied her hair back - it wasn’t pattering around his head, and her breath was warm, even through the towel. 

* * * 

Arin’s footsteps were heavy, as he made his way upstairs, and then he was sitting next to Dan, his knee pressed into Dan’s side.

“Okay,” Arin said, and his voice was low, careful. “I’m going to… I’m going to take the wax off of you, like we talked about, okay?”

“Okay,” Dan said quietly.

He was staying very, very still. 

Then he paused.

“Arin?”

“Mmm?”

“Can you take the towel off, please? Since you’re not dripping any wax right now, I mean.”

“Of course,” said Suzy, and then the towel was removed, leaving Dan to blink in the dimness of the room, illuminated by the candles around them and the golden light of the lamp next to the bed. 

“I’m gonna start now, okay?”

“Okay,” said Dan.

Suzy wasn’t wearing any pants, and Dan nuzzled his face into her thigh, surrounded by the slightly greasy scent of candle wax and the lemongrass/cherry blossom scent of her.

It was odd, to be able to pick those out themselves now, but then the thought of all of that fled his mind, because there was cold metal against his shoulder.

They’d talked about it.

Arin had even told Dan which knife he was going to use, and it had been sitting on the counter for them to play with later.

And there was a nice little box of antiseptic wipes and gauze next to them, should anything go awry. 

He was okay.

He was going to be okay.

So he sighed, and he let Arin carefully shave the wax off of him, the same way someone might wittle a bar of soap.

The wax came loose, and fell along Dan’s sides in dry flurries, like ashes or exceptionally dry snow.

Dan was acutely aware of the sharpness of the knife, the coldness of it, but he kept his eyes shut, and he let the relaxation sink into his bones, as Suzy trailed her sharp little fingernails along the back of his neck, and he was shivering, sighing, his skin breaking up into goosebumps.

“Hey man.” 

Arin’s voice was quiet.

“Mmm?”

Dan lifted his head up, his head full of quiet.

“You okay?”

“I’m good,” Dan said.

“You’re shaking,” Arin said. 

“I think I’m cold? But i’m not sure.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“ _Fuck_ no,” said Dan.

“Okay,” said Arin, and he pressed a kiss to the middle of Dan’s back. “I’m gonna finish getting the wax off of your back, and then we can do your front, if you’re ready for it. Sound good?”

“Sounds fuckin’ amazing,” Dan said. 

“I knew you’d say that,” Suzy said, her tone affectionate. 

“I’m kinda predictable, what can can I say?”

Suzy snorted.

“You know what?”

“What?”

“I think I’m gonna ride your dick.”

Dan moaned, and he almost bucked his hips, except Arin still had the knife against his skin, and there was a rhythm to that; warm wax giving way to cold metal, leaving cooled skin in its wake.

And then he was being rolled onto his back, and he blinked in the light, as the towel was draped over his eyes, and he was in the dimness again.

He closed his eyes and he waited for the warmth of the oil on him again.

Until the cold metal was on his hip, sliding into the leg hole of hte panties.

“Hey, Suze?”

“Mmm?”

“Are you particularly attached to these panties?”

“I can get more,” she said.

She stood up, carefully, and Dan’s head was on the floor, completely, his arms at his sides, resting on the slightly itchy canvas. 

“Do I get a say in the matter?” 

Dan’s voice was quiet.

“I mean,” Arin said, his tone philosophical, “you kinda belong to us, don’t you?”

Dan was flushing, but he nodded. 

“So your opinion doesn’t matter.”

 

Arin cut away the panties, through each leg slit, and then he pulled the front of them off, so that Dan’s cock sprang forward, pressing against his belly.

“So,” Suzy said, as Arin stood up, going to do who knew what, since Dan couldn’t see anything through the towel. 

“So?”

Arin sounded like he was… cleaning the knife, maybe?

And then Suzy was crouching over Dan’s thighs, her hand wrapped around his dick, lining it up.

He sank into the hot, squeezing velvet of her, and he moaned, trembling with his effort to stay still. 

And then she was… there was something cooler and slippery being rubbed across his chest, and she was leaning forward, just enough that he was still on her, but it took effort on his part to _stay_ in her. 

She rubbed oil into his chest - across his nipples, his collarbone, his belly.

She bounced on his cock as she did so, and she was… she was perfect; hot, tight, silky soft, wet.

He was moaning, and his hips were moving, just a bit.

And… then she stopped.

Just like that, she stopped, and he whined as she stood up completely, her ankles pressing into his hips, her pussy out of reach.

“I’m gonna sit on your face, baby,” Suzy said. “I’m gonna sit on your face and drip wax on your chest, and Arin is gonna do it on your stomach. How does that sound?”

Dan gave a shaky thumbs up.

He’d do anything for her at this point.

… almost anything. 

But okay, now she was lowering herself onto his face, pulling the towel up, and his nose was… actually, she was smothering him with her ass, and she was pressing her clit against his tongue, her labia sticky against is mouth.

He moaned, and his hands clenched, aching to hold on to her hips, but no, that was… that wasn’t what he was doing, he hadn’t been told to do that, so he would lick her, as she ground against him, getting up on her knees every now and then to give him a breath, then back down.

* * *

She came at least twice. 

The first time, it was wet, saltier, and it dripped onto his face, as Arin carefully tipped candle wax along his belly, avoiding Dan’s navel, going for his sides.

It was almost ticklish, and the splashes of heat combined with how light headed he was getting from Suzy’s smothering was making everything… dream like, hazy.

He sucked on her clit as she dragged it across his mouth, and then his tongue was lapping at her perineum, and then back to fucking her with his tongue, as she wriggled against him.

There was wax over his nipples, the heat there trapped, and he was eternally grateful for all the shaving. 

The heat was making him dizzy, and he could smell her sweat, the salt and musk below the other scents she surrounded herself with, and his tongue was getting sore, his jaw was going to get sore, but it didn’t matter, because she was moaning, her thighs turning to stone on either side of his face, and Arin was holding Dan’s cock in his hand, as he dripped wax across Dan’s groin, the heat of it just brushing the root of Dan’s cock.

Suzy gasped, and that was her second orgasm, her toes curling against the top of Dan’s head, and then she was shifting, and he was eating her ass, as she put the candle down - he heard her blow the candle out, and it clattered when she put it on the floor.

She put her hands on his shoulders, adjusting herself, so that he could breathe again and eat her, his tongue going wherever she wanted it, as long as it was inside of her. 

He sucked, he wriggled, he slurped, and then… then there was the sound of another candle being blown out, and another, and _then_....

There was a mouth around his cock.

Was it Suzy’s mouth?

No, because there was a beard tickling Dan’s shaft, and Suzy was holding on to Dan’s chest, slipping in the oil and wax, but she was grinding against him, and he was moaning into her, his hands finally coming into play, holding on to her hips to help guide himself, sucking and licking, until she was going completely stiff, and flopping off of him, lying sprawled on the floor next to him.

Her hand went to his face, stroking along it, and she giggled.

“You look like a glazed doughnut.”

Dan snorted.

“‘S’not my fault,” he mumbled, and his eyes were half closed.

Until Arin’s tongue began to flicker along his frenulum, at which point his eyes rolled back in his head.

Arin… Arin gave good blow jobs.

Criminally good blow jobs.

For a guy who couldn’t open his mouth that wide, he could deepthroat like a fucking champ, and he was bobbing up and down on Dan’s cock, still doing stuff with his tongue, as Dan shook and trembled under him.

Dan held on to Suzy’s hand, their fingers interlaced, and he rolled his hips, letting Arin’s mouth surround him, letting himself surrender to the sweetness and the heat.

Arin pulled off, sucking along the shaft, and he looked up Dan’s body, grinning. 

“I can taste Suzy on you,” he told Dan. “I think that’s the best thing, apart from getting it right from the source….”

“Oh my god, Arin,” said Suzy, and she was cackling inelegantly, and she even let out a little snort.

Dan looked from Suzy to Arin, and he was smiling so wide that his face hurt.

They were both so goddamn wonderful, so beautiful, and he was the luckiest man in the world, and....

Dan came.

The pressure that had been building broke, and his cock spat cum across Arin’s tongue, which… was unexpected.

Arin made a face, but he stuck his tongue out for Dan to see the translucent cum there, before he made a big show of swallowing.

Dan shuddered all over, and then he was… he was shaking.

He was shaking so hard that his teeth were chattering, and Suzy sat up, looking concerned. 

“Dan?”

“S-s-sorry,” Dan said, still shivering. “I think, uh… I think… I think that… I’m all shaking. Because of sensory… s-s-s-sensory overload. Sorry.”

“Shh, baby,” Suzy said, and she scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder, kissing his cheek. “Shhh… it’s okay.”

“You sure?”

“Definitely,” said Arin, and he sat next to Dan’s other side, hip to him, wrapping his arms around Dan. “How about we get all of this wax off of you, and then we can have a shower, then eat some dinner?”

“Can we… can you not use the knife, please?”

Dan didn’t have it in him to deal with that change in temperature.

“It’s okay,” said Arin. “We can use our fingers, okay?”

“Okay,” said Dan.

Dan pressed his forehead against Arin’s, and Suzy leaned in - the three of them sat together, and he held on to each of them, still shaking. 

* * * 

They ended up peeling him like an orange. 

Arin brought out a credit card, which sped things up a bit, and then he was free of all the itchy, scratchy wax, leaving him sticky and chilled.

“I’ll clean up,” said Suzy. “You guys go shower, okay?”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” said Suzy. “I’ll jump in after you two.”

“Okay,” said Dan, and he leaned over, kissing her long and slow and sweet.

She kissed him back, tasting herself on his breath, and then Dan was wobbling towards the bathroom.

* * * 

Dan stood under the hot water, and he let Arin scrub his chest, his back.

He let Arin wash him all over, and he leaned into Arin’s big chest, still shaking, his eyes closed.

“Hey,” Arin said quietly, and he cupped Dan’s face, thumbing Dan’s cheekbones, pressing their foreheads together. “You okay in there?”

Dan nodded, kissing Arin’s palm. 

“Can you tell me what you’re feeling?”

Arin sounded… nervous. 

“I’m kinda… floaty,” said Dan. “From, um… from cumming, and from, you know, I got kinda deep into some kinda headspace, and it was nice, don’t get me wrong, but I think it takes a while to get back.”

“Anything I can do?” 

Arin pushed Dan’s hair back from Dan’s face, where it was being plastered down. 

It had sprung out of the pins like a novelty snake in a container of peanuts, and it was all bedraggled around his face. 

“... can you and Suzy keep making decisions? Not, like, forever,” he added quickly, when he saw Arin’s expression get nervous. “But for the rest of the evening? Or at least until my brain is working a little better.”

“Sure,” said Arin, and he kissed Dan. “You good?”

“I’m good,” Dan said.

“Okay, good,” said Arin. “Let’s get out, before we use up all of the hot water.”

“That’d upset Suzy,” Dan said, as Arin turned the water off.

“Wouldn’t wanna do that,” Arin agreed.

* * *

Suzy was sitting on the bed, presumably having put everything away.

She was naked, unselfconscious, and Dan’s heart squeezed in his chest.

“Can I wear your pajama pants?”

… where had that come from?

“Sure,” said Suzy, and she was going to her dresser, bending down, digging through it, and coming back with a pair of black pajama pants, printed with little skeleton cats.

“Thank you,” Dan said, and he kissed her.

“Of course,” said Suzy, and she patted his cheek. “I’m gonna go take a shower now. You boys go get comfy on the couch, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Dan. 

“Do you wanna wear my shirt?”

Arin was digging through his own drawers, and he tossed a t-shirt at Dan before Dan had a chance to respond.

Dan just pulled it on.

The shirt said “Magical Girl” in a flowy, pretty script, and it hung off of Dan like a dress.

“Comfy?”

Dan stepped into the pajama pants, and he sighed, as the soft fabric clung to his over sensitive skin, flopping onto the bed.

“Totally,” he said, giving a thumbs up. 

His hair was still damp, and he sat up, submitting Arin sitting behind him, beginning to brush him.

“We can order sushi,” Arin said, his voice quiet, “and then we can eat it on the couch and watch a movie, and then we can cuddle and go to bed, and in the morning you can feel like yourself again.”

“Right,” said Dan, leaning into Arin, enjoying the gentle tugging of the hairbrush.

Arin kissed Dan on the cheek, the hair brushing down, and he rested his hands on Dan’s belly.

“Thanks for going along with all of this weird stuff,” Arin said, as the shower turned on.

“Of course,” said Dan. “How could I not?”

Arin rolled his eyes.

“You’re adorable,” he told Dan. 

“I do my best,” Dan demurred. 

They sat like that, quietly, for who knew how long, until Suzy was coming in, wrapped in a towel.

“Dan, I’m gonna wear your pajamas,” she said, and she grinned, dropping her towel. “You okay with that?”

“Of course,” said Dan. “Fairs fair, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my Tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
